Random Poems
by Pinguin1993
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up. Back at it again after a long absence. Poems about the turtles, some funny, some... not so much. Rated T for Turtles. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. I'm sorry

_This is dedicated to Mirko, a young teenage boy, who was kidnapped five month ago. They found his corpse a few hours ago. His parents, friends and all Germany hoped and prayed up to the last second. This is to you, and to everyone who loved and lost and wondered why. R.I.P.  


* * *

_**I'm sorry  
**

* * *

The trees burst up in lively, fresh green leaves.

Bright beams of sunlight steal the last remains

Of snow and those reminders of the winter.

The world's released of Father Frost's cold chains.

Is he the only one who finds it odd?

The rain and snow has held them down for weeks.

And now that rain's appropriate, it fades

It's only remains rolling down his cheeks.

He never knew the kid, he barely met him.

He doesn't even know why he is here.

And yet, he is, and standing in the shadows

He stares down at the black square hole in fear.

This grave is not for him. He shouldn't panic.

It would be way too small for him as well.

The body at the autopsy is tiny

Compared to him and to his massive shell.

A sex crime. It is whispered off the record.

The murderer's a father and a friend.

He thinks he shouldn't have to read these letters.

He thinks he should have been there to prevent.

He's standing in the open, just like that.

He knows that he should hide, must not be seen.

He wonders: did the murderer feel this?

He wonders if the boy's pain has been keen.

The incident took place one early evening

And only a few streets from where he lives.

A crash, a yelp, and nothing left but prayers

And searches, and now he can not forgive.

He should have been right out there when it happened;

He should have found the bike left in the rye-

Not from his hiding place in greening bushes

Watch parents tell their child their last goodbye.

He should have been for hours where he wasn't!

Should have been there _before, _held him _alive_...

And now his eyes are running out of water

But no "I'm sorry" brings him back to life.

* * *

_Sometimes you succeed. Sometimes miracles do happen. Sometimes the happy ending makes up for the pain.  
But sometimes it doesn't.  
We're with you in spirit. Sleep well._


	2. Leonardo

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough. [Hannah Montana]_

* * *

_So I know I have a story to go but since this is going to be only some collection of rabbits jumping at me it's no bad.  
Same as always- I do own TMNT, I just don't tell you so you won't get jealous- and please don't flame me for my spelling mistakes. English as foreign language does that to you.  
I really like this one. Go, Leo. Remind the world that a medal always has two sides._  


* * *

_**Some things just don't have a headline since there is nothing worth naming it. One example are the feelings we hide under the surface**_

I am the leader.  
I do what I have to.  
I do what they don't do  
What would destroy them...

I am the oldest.  
I protect my family.  
My brothers.. My elixir..  
In front of them's my place.

I am the leader.  
I do what I have to  
to never let them feel  
what's eating me up.

I am the strongest.  
Oh, how they hate me  
for all my attempts  
to be just.. good enough...

I am the leader.  
I'll guide them through the dark.  
And if I lose just myself  
It's worth the outcome.


	3. Donatello

_This one came to me when I imagined Donnie sitting in his lab and repairing everything the others break.  
Poor Donnie. The first line is always coming from a german children's song. "Wer will lustige Handwerker seh'n?" Roughly translated: Who wants to see a funny craftsman?_

* * *

**I really need to finish that cloning machine..**

Who wants to see a funny craftsman?  
Come and visit me in my garage.  
There's enough to do for two,  
I don't mind some help by you-  
There is more to fix than I can.

Who wants to see a funny craftsman?  
Come over and hand me my screw!  
I could need a helping hand.  
What? Did you not understand?  
I've already got to fix something new.

Who wants to see a funny craftsman?  
I'm growing tired, but what can I do?  
Everything is breaking down,  
Hit too hard, too forceful thrown-  
My, brothers are tough, that is true!


	4. Roads

_I know I abandoned this project ten thousand years ago. But I got inspired, as in INSPIRED, by Simone Robinson and her absolutely awesome poems. And I still need to finish the 25th TMNT story surprise thing, so I can't upload anything new and... this is what came out.

* * *

_

**Roads**

Step by step by step I go

'times in company, 'times alone

Step by step by step along

The shady world, where I belong.

On and on and on I go

What I really want to show

Is lost, but never missed, and so

On and on and on I go.

Leaving everything behind.

Wondering what I'm gonna find,

If I'm gonna find a thing,

Wondering what I'm leaving.

Roads and roads and roads I pass

Mountains, rivers, flowers, ash

Darkness, shadows, never light

I wave at chances, passing by.

Blades of steel and souls the same.

Simply passing on the blame,

Words like knives hurled at your skin.

Marks, reminders of your sin.

Masks and doors. What's tighter locked?

Bullet. Gun already cocked.

Blood and tears and smiles and bonds

Spilt in seconds. Spilt and gone.

Step by step by step I go.

On and on and down the road.

Locked my mind, disposed the key.

Marks and blood and I-won't-see.

* * *

_Kinda the aftermath of SAINW. Kinda sleep-deprived mind of a teenager (namely me). Lock your memories away. Never look at the pain. Try to forget. But when you don't remember why you started to run, how are you going to find the finish line?_


	5. Gunshot

_At it again. Whatever. I guess I'm in some kind of mood here. This one is about Mike, but it really applies to everyone.  


* * *

_**Gunshot

* * *

**"Stay away from men with guns."  
As if I didn't know.  
But still I hide, stay low, away-  
I wish it had been so.

"Stay out of fights involving knifes."  
An easy thing to do.  
It's not like I'm attacked or jumped-  
I wish I never knew.

"Stay away from explosives."  
You think I wish for death?  
I dodged the punch and run at last-  
And wish I didn't have.

"Watch your back. Stay away. Stay _safe._"  
I never heard the latter.  
I never told them _thanks for that.  
_I wish it didn't matter.

"Run! You can make it, there's the door..."  
A whisper, soft and low.  
He blocked the path. He took the hit.  
I wish I didn't know.

* * *

_Mikey's in the infirmary after a battle that didn't end too well for them. Now he's thinking about what-ifs and would-have-beens.  
To say it with the famous words of the famous Simone R. : What did you think?_


	6. Strained Listening

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm really tired, but once again, I was in the mood.

* * *

_**Strained Listening  


* * *

**There never has been silence.  
He often wished for it.  
All his attempts were quit;  
Not rarely due to violence.

It never has been quiet.  
A roar, a hum, a snore,  
An engine, or a bore  
And more of that denied it.

He lies awake, unmoving.  
Unable to drift off.

For mourning it's behooving.  
They're gone, the sounds of love.

* * *

_Don't know where that came from. Splinter is listening to the silence his sons left._


End file.
